


my lover

by ununoriginal



Category: LUNA SEA
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-02-13
Updated: 2000-02-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ununoriginal/pseuds/ununoriginal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time and time again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my lover

I have a love who should not be mine.

Beautiful, seductive, arrogant and confident beyond measure, he is lit with an internal light that shines brightly and dazzles me so that I’m blinded to the warnings screaming in my own mind.

His pursuit of me never stops.  No matter how many times I push him away, reject him, he will not give up…  And in the end, I become the one who weakens, and succumbs to his passionate kisses.

When I am with him, I feel secure, that everything is alright, that we are a fairytale come true, happily ever after.  But only in his arms do I ever experience that.

Away from his warm embrace, the terrible doubts encroach upon me, blotting out the brilliance that he has planted within my heart and soul, making me colder and harder than I ever was before him.

I must stay away, to preserve myself.  If I go too near, if I let him advance too far, he will draw me into an inescapable vortex.  But can it be as simple as that?

The moth was never just drawn to the flame.  The flame reaches out – it teases and taunts, stretching out delicate fiery fingers to leave its burning caress upon the moth’s wings.

We return to the flame time and again because it pierces our dim existence and we feel the lure of extraordinary sensations we’ve never known before.

So we dance closer, closer, ever closer until we spin inexorably into the inferno.

All the previous misgivings, all the instincts for survival and self-preservation have been scorched away.  And the only thing we understand is that we have been waiting all our lives for this one glorious burning instant.

Before… inevitable darkness.

What will the darkness be like?

Spinning into the final steps of the dance with you, I wonder how long my moment will last.

With me, my lover, can it last an eternity?


End file.
